How To Create Love
by lastnight815
Summary: Sam wants love... from Blaine. Unfortunately, after breaking up with Kurt again, Blaine repeated everything from the first break-up except the longing for release of sexual tension to Sam. Sam missed this particular part of the break-up. Blaine still loves Sam. He's just afraid to act on his surreptitious desires... to Sam.
1. Flashbacks

The warm smell of thick smoke filled my chest in matter seconds after entering. Bright coloured lights hit my face, glaring evilly at me. Lest of being found, I wear my mask, personifying the devil. I didn't dye my hair last night, to much of my gratefulness. I take my roquelaure off my neck in exchange for a tequila. The dancing bodies on the pedestals descending from the top of the poll to the lowest point of it. Sweat glistening on their foreheads and running down their bodies to the abdominal regions. Their underwear full of one, five, ten, hundred, even thousand bills clung in tightly. The men with different variations of peacocks', devils', angels', authorities', birds', confusing, unknown faces plastered on them. The men around grabbing, stealing, kneading and clawing everything they can from the men on the pedestals.

There are shirtless men with only masks and black underwear dragging fully clothed men wearing distinctive masks to some chairs and private booths. Closed curtains around. I can only imagine what've been happening behind those booths. I haven't been here in weeks and it's great being back. I'd be caught dead when my friends realize I go here. It's not easy hiding this from Harry. We haven't been into our relationship for a while now. I guess we're on the verge of calling it all quits. I need a fresh start. I know this isn't the ideal place to find love but it's the only place I know of now. I take my drink from the bar to an empty table with vacant seats before a guy approached me.

"You're a hot piece of ass. No wonder you're like the devil."

He didn't look bad himself, too. He was tall but not as tall as me. He has a nice build, again, not better than mine. He does have blonde hair, I give him that.

"You don't look bad yourself. How 'bout I buy you a drink?" the man grind.

"How about I repay you by giving you my number?"

"No. I mean, no personal info. No numbers, no names, no taking masks off only until we get to the bed. How about a scotch?" he just didn't stop smiling.

"Fair enough. Here's a toast. To tonight and to our different identities."

"Here, here!" I exclaimed.

We both take big and long sips from our drinks. I grin at him widely. I'm really enjoying this. I am so going to hell. But tonight I am not Sam Evans, I am the son of the devil and...

"I will make you fall in love with me so bad that you would want to go to hell." I informed him after a few more gulps to start the night.

"Why don't you take me with you now?" His grin got wider when he talked.

"Now, now. There are more courses to this meal later. Why don't we take it slow and painful." I whispered against his ear, making sure my now hot breath hits his flesh.

"Ugh..." He sighs deeply.

"Come one why don't we dance?" I suggested before I dragged him to the centre of the dance floor where its corners are full of hot almost naked masked dancing men. Right now, they wore some clip-on bow tie and collar.

Some waiters, also in masks but clothed, accidentally bumped us on the way to the dance floor. We found a spot to dance forcefully. I started dancing like the old days, like back at school. Before I came back to McKinley. Before Finn and Rachel dragged me out of that place. Before Blaine and I had our first fight. Before we became friends. Before he had a crush on me. Before nothing happened.

I remember the first times we spent with each other as best friends after high school. We haven't seen our other friends after high school. Blaine and I went to New York and lived in an apartment near Rachel and Kurt's. Blaine especially chose the nearest to Kurt.

* * *

**Magical flashba-a-ack: Summer of 2015 [out of Sam's mind (3rd POV)]**

Blaine hadn't accepted the fact that Kurt was completely over him. So, the first and a half semesters of NYADA was spent with another tedious chasing of Kurt. The rest of their freshman year was spent with another post-break up emotional control, stammering mornings, pining hopes of getting back together and basically everything else that happened during high school at McKinley. But not the part when Blaine looks for someone that can help him release all the sexual tension and loneliness in him. Sam was particularly waiting for that to happen again. He didn't lie when he said he loved the attention of someone who has feelings for him. That's why he became sad and a bit lonely when Blaine finally moved on after freshman year. Then it got a little weird. It was this time Sam was pining over the fact he was alone. He suddenly felt unloved. At first, he thought he missed some of his previous girlfriends. But everyday he was with Blaine, he even got lonelier and lonelier.

He missed mooning, unaware to what he's doing when looking at Sam, Blaine.

**Back to Sam's thoughts**

Now that Blaine finally stopped looking for love from Kurt, he can focus on other things and better stuff to worry about. Without the daily dates with Kurt, Blaine has lots of free time for himself. Blaine can genuinely smile now. He's been less stress than before. We can hangout more often than before. I can see him relaxed beside me on the couch on Saturdays. Who knew Kurt was this much of a waste of life and energy? I haven't seen Blaine this happy since... ever.

I was actually excited to spend more time with Blaine after he eventually let go of Kurt, but he's still very busy with everything else. He has this NYADA Summer camp coming up. He just registered two weeks ago and, thank God, I didn't. I wasn't really the camp-with-a-lot-of-strangers type. I usually camp with my family or with some of my friends and their friends. Blaine did push me to register with him, insisting me to join him. I was very reluctant.

Well, now that the day Blaine leaves for a two-week camp is getting nearer, I was dreading being alone.

Everyday I come to Blaine's room to wake him up and start his day. We take turns cooking breakfast. We have schedules for taking trash out, cleaning the living room and refilling the fridge. Now, I'm left with doing all but just for myself for two weeks. There's none to share the food with or someone else's trash to throw. I would was my one dishes and clean my own laundry.

It's no fun if no one's around. It's no fun if there's no one to shout to to remind to do their divided work. It's no fun knowing no one will respond to your conversations. I don't think it's any fun at all without someone to look at for sexual release. After Blaine, porn isn't really anything to resort to.

I love it when Blaine forgets wear anything after taking a bath outside his room. I love it when he deliberately goes underwear-less when it's just him and me, which is all the time. I love it when he asks me what to wear before he even wears anything in his room.

To think, I'm going to miss all that for two full fucking weeks!

Ever since I told him to be less conscious about whatever he was thinking about, perhaps his body, he didn't like living together for a while. He said he wasn't like those exhibitionists who put on shows for everyone to see. He wasn't those who would show his body and be proud of it, which I think I'm proud of him. I've totally seen him naked in the showers at the locker rooms back at McKinley but not all of it. From what I've seen so far, he's rocking his body. I don't understand what he's ashamed of. He didn't even want to go out of his room without wearing at least two layers on him.

**Further flashback: Start of Blaine's semester in NYADA. At their apartment.**

"Come on, dude. You have to let loose a little. Besides, we're going to live together for a long time." I slightly said for him and his body. That was mostly to see if Blaine will be fun enough to go to where I'm luring him.

"No, Sam. I'm not like a lot of people who show off my body. Not even in the locker room but not just because I'm gay. Plus, I don't like how I look. Of course, especially compared to you." He inquired pointing to my abs.

"One, I agree, I do have pretty awesome abs. Next, it doesn't mean you don't! You have a spectacular body!" I tried running my hand over his thin wife beater. He nudged backwards to avoid my hand.

"Why do you even want to see me wearing nothing? Not to mention naked? Last I checked, you weren't interested in my crotch!" He had a look of anger, concern and embarrassment at the same time. God, how much can his face turn any redder? I simply put my hands back in my pockets.

Why did I really want to see his body? I'm not gay. But... that doesn't mean I'm not straight. Why is it so sudden that I have these feelings for guys, or, hopefully, a guy? I don't care. I like this new-found curiosity for Blaine. Let's play with Blaine for a while longer. I like this game!

"Blaine, I want to see who's bigger." I am silent to make it believable.

"Well... you may be those guys who look at your friends' dicks to gloat that you have the bigger one but I'm not. I'm not that much confident with my size either..." He drifted off; obviously hiding something. Hmm... I'm really having the full deal. This conversation is making me harder than I ever was.

"Dude, come one. It is true, I am one of those kind of guys. Now, get it on, Anderson. Let's get that stick out there! I wanna see what you're always packing in those tight jeans of yours!" Not trying to scare him, I came closer to him slowly.

He then slowly uncrossed his arms from his chest. He swiftly pointed his finger at me.

"Fine. Only in one condition. That is that you promise to show me yours. At least it will make us both seem like perverts."

"I thought you've seen mine already. Haven't you?" I started to blush, too. This is where it gets hotter, right? Yup, everything seems hotter.

"No, I haven't. That's the thing. I've been trying not to stare at you because it might get more awkward for both of us. Do you remember I have a crush on you?" That's it! Jitterbug finally re-confessed the truth! Alright, now I know how to make Blaine do these sort of things for me and tell me the reason why he couldn't.

"Well, we can forget that for a few hours, can we?"

"Hours!?" He had his arms crossed quickly again.

"I'm kidding. Now start at it, Blainey." He started undressing his wife beater. Why did they even call it a wife beater? Why can't it be husband beater for when I wear it?

"Ok..." I stare at his hands rising up with his shirt in tow. I don't blink a second off Blaine. His cute, delicious abs are slightly sweaty. How I really want to run my hands on them.

"See, Blainey. I told you your body freaking awesome! May I?" I try to reach out, stopping to ask permission. Blaine rolled his eyes and nodded.

He took a sharp breath when my rough, calloused hand grazed upon his abs' skin. I make a little more pressure on his body. I basically feel steel beneath that skin. Blaine's breath gets heavier the more I add pressure to his steel-hard abs. I just take my hands off, careful not to scare him that much. His body hitches a little at the loss of my hand. Hahaha! I'm loving this power over Blaine!

"Um... I'm gonna start with my... pants now..." He sounded so fragile. It's like if I touch him one more time, he's going to collapse... on me. Of course that's not that of a bad idea but I wouldn't take advantage over Blaine like that.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, go start there already. I've been waiting for this for too long." I try to unbuckle and unzip Blaine myself. Again, he just jerks back. He unzips his skinny jeans that right now should only be for petite girls.

"First, you have to close your eyes. I don't want you to see me small." I complied immediately.

I heard ruffling of jeans and clanking of Blaine's belt and buckle. I felt a swift movement from him. It must be his underwear. His steps making his silent bedroom vibrate a bit. The heat emitting out of Blaine is suddenly gone. I snook a little peek through my parting fingers.

Dear God! Blaine is standing there a few feet away from the foot of his bed fully naked, wearing nothing. His clothes are scattered all over the wooden floor. I see these two perfectly smooth globes that are no doubt Blaine's luscious ass. His thighs slightly parted. It's a good thing I convinced him not to wear his gel inside the apartment anymore. His soft curls are sticking out. The back of his neck is sweating. The sweat running down his backside through his curves.

Why didn't I bring my sketch pad? Then his hand is slightly moving forward and backward in front of him. My heart pounds harder when I realized it's his meat he's stroking. I shift very uncomfortably on the bed. He looks to his side then behind.

"I told you not to look!" I close my eyes when I find myself staring too long, mouth agape. My breathing, now, is shallow. "Alright. I'm ready! You can look now."

I take both take my hands out. I then I open my eyes...-

If his back was already as hot as it can be, then his front is no where as hot as Channing Tatum's, Liam Hemsworth's, and Paul Wesley's bodies altogether.

His face is full of sweat and some of his curls are sticking to his forehead. The little stubble on his jaw line showing his maturity. His slender neck connects both his broad shoulders while strands of hair are poking out under his pits. His perfectly cut muscles ran to his elbows. His forearms lead to the back of his head. His clutched hands on his hair making his arms flex and show the veins on his wrists.

His nipples, both perked up, are moving up and down as his breaths are more shallow than before. His chest has some curls on it. His abs, now sweating too, are more defined than a while ago. His calves are bulking with muscle. His legs have some hair on it. The dark shade of hair running down his penis. The hair runs down to the 'v' that leads to his cock.

His cock.

At its full mass, it stands, or rather hangs, at least 10 inches. Plus he's cut! Its girth is unbelievable. It must be 2 inches thicker mine. Its weight obviously pulling it down. A great bush surrounds the cock. But the balls are entirely smooth. His heavy balls are just limply hanging there.

By now, my cock is jumping in my silk shorts. I think moving will make it more visible.

After marveling in my best friend's toy, I finally blink.

"So...?"

"Uh... um... huh... I'm sorry what?" Still keeping visuals of his dick.

"What do you think?" How I really want to grab his beast cock right now.

"What do you mean 'what do I think'? Your body is amazing! I really don't see why you're too conscious about it. I honestly don't know how more perfect it can be! And your cock! It's huge!" I constricted myself from grabbing him.

"Yeah, I was afraid that you'll freak out that it's freakishly big. Now it's your turn... show your cock to me." He had a huge grin plastered on his face. His teeth are biting his bottom lip. I could see his hazel eyes widen at this inquiry.

Well, now that we lost all of our inhibitions for the past... how long was I staring. I check the clock on the wall above Blaine's dresser. It's only been five minutes? That felt like hours. Who cares? My cock hurts.

I stand up. I make quick work of my Iron Man shirt off. I'm pretty confident about my body now. I decided I couldn't do worse than last January while getting ready for the McKinley Male Calendar photo shoot.

My nipples are already as hard as rock. My muscles flex naturally when I take my shorts off.

"So, do you want to see it hard already or you're just gonna sit there and watch me make it hard?" I try to make it believable that I'm still not hard.

"Shut up, Sam. I know you've had that long rock in those briefs of yours the moment you wanted me out of my pants." Never mind.

He then takes my previous place on the bed and sits there. He props himself a little further inside the bed. His hands giving leverage on the bed. He had his right leg up on the mattress. The other hung on top of is right foot and over the bed. His beautiful dick let limp on his right leg.

I hook one thumb on the end of my grey boxer briefs. I slide it down gently and slowly. I stop when it can't go down any further without moving the other side. I let Blaine stare at my trimmed blonde pubes. He licks his lips as he stares at my hair down there.

"You ready, Blainey?" I say sensuously. Blaine could only nod in response.

I hook my other thumb on the other side of my briefs. I bring it down at level to the other side. Now, all of my bush could be seen and a little of my cock.

"Dammit, Sam. Stop teasing!" I grin myself.

I immediately pull down all of my underwear. There I stand with my cock fully straight pointing up to my belly button. It made a thud as soon as I let my dick out of its restrains. My 12 incher couldn't stop running precum down my shaft. The vein under my cock is as blue and thick as it could get. My 12 inch uncut cock just kept on jumping in its place.

Blaine's eyes widen even greater. He could only whimper at the sight. His own cock twitch and jump on his leg. This time it's oozing out of precum, wetting the bed.

"Oh my God, Sam! That's huge!" Blaine managed to muster up after a few minutes of gazing at my dick. "Can I touch it?"

"Yes!"


	2. The Ice-Cold, Hard Truth

**AN: I'll just skip to the story. I don't think I have to warn you if there's sex or not.**

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own Glee or any other contents of it.**

* * *

**[Present time]**

"Ugh, yes. Yes!"

"Fuck yeah! Harder!"

The creaking of the bed and the slapping of their bodies can be heard from down the hallway. Across the hallway was Blaine's bedroom.

_Thank God, Blaine was called in for an emergency._ Sam thought

"UH! Yeah! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Harder, faster!"

"You like that? Yeah! You like what I'm doing to you? You want some more of it?"

"Yes! Yes! I want more of it!"

"Then you have to beg me for it! Beg me to fuck you harder, stronger, faster and better than before!"

"Please! Please fuck my hole! Please fuck me better! Harder! Stronger! I want more of your cock!"

"You may have my cock."

Sam starts to impale the blonde man's tight hole harder than when they've started. He hits his prostate perfectly every thrust. The unnamed blonde boy tries to reach for his throbbing, aching hard-on, which is now at least eight inches long and three inches thick. Sam knew he needed his release. Instead, he slaps his hand away from his dick.

"Please let me! Just a few strokes! Let me do it!"

"No! I want you to cum because of me! I'm going to fuck the cum out off your cock!"

Just then, Sam hits his prostate with his eleven incher a few more times and then the blonde started to erupt so hard that it spread all over Sam's taut stomach and bulging chest as though he was a canvas for painting. A few spurts hit Sam's chin and lip. Sam licked his lips and tasted the blonde's cum. It tasted salty with some sweetness to it.

Sam made an "Mmm" sound; showing that he really liked it.

"Ugh. You like the taste of my cum, baby? Yeah, I know you like it." He was out of breath. Sam scooped up the cum on his chin, chest and stomach and licked his hand clean. He leaned down and kissed the boy under him. It wasn't long until Sam was convulsing on top of the man.

"Ahhh! Fuuuuuuck! Shiiiiiiiiiit! Uhhh..." Blow after blow of his cum into the condom, the man can feel the condom quickly filling up. "Ahh... fuck... shit... uhhh... shit..."

The final streams of cum spilled out of the condom, spreading all over Sam's limp dick. The room was completely silent. The only sounds that could be heard were their synchronized breathing, hands running through skin and a bunch of keys falling and ringing on the carpeted floor.

_Wait! What the fuck was that?_

Sam craned his neck to face the doorway of his apartment. It couldn't be more than shit happening to Sam but Blaine wasn't just standing there because he found a huge rock in Sam's bedroom.

Blaine turns and quickly escapes the hallway. Sam hears the door to the apartment living room slam. Sam gets off the man, rips the condom off his now limp, six inch cock and grabs his discarded black boxer briefs from the floor and puts them on. He starts to run off to Blaine.

"Blaine? Blaine! Blaine!?" Sam heads out of the apartment. He looks for Blaine for minutes, only to find him near their floor's ice machine, on the floor. Sam could hear sobs coming from Blaine.

Blaine's sniffles echo throughout the room. "Blaine?"

It's obvious to Sam that Blaine doesn't want to answer, but Sam persists. "Blaine, please answer."

Blaine just shrugged.

"Blaine, please, please don't be mad at me. Blaine, please answer." Sam raises Blaine's head by his chin. Blaine's eyes are blood shot and wet. His face is damp from tears. "Blaine, please stop crying."

"Blaine?"

"Why are you still here? Wait... why do you know his name?"

"We went to school together in high school. Blaine, is that really you?"

Blaine still wouldn't answer anybody.

"Jeff Sterling. Your roommate is Blaine?"

"Well, Jeff, why don't you just leave? I need to talk to-"

"No, Sam. Why don't you just leave me? Leave the apartment, and don't ever come back."

_What? Did he just kick me out? Out of my own apartment? Our apartment?_

"What? Why are you doing this? Please, Blaine, I can explain."

"No, Sam. Just, leave. Jeff, you too."

"Okay," he whispered out, feeling a bit guilty of what happened. Sam heard the sound of footsteps decrease into the hallway.

"What are you still doing here, Sam?" Blaine's words stung like a snake's venom.

"Please, Blaine, let me explain."

"What is there to explain? I'm done. I'm done thinking that the impossible will never happen. I thought you could never love me. But apparently, I was wrong. I just have one thing. Why did you keep me hanging? You know I like you. You know I _loved_ you. Isn't this something you tell your best friend?"

Sam couldn't even move.

"I-I... I was scared you would reject me." Sam could only muster up. His heart was now as heavy as his head. His breathing hitched every now and then. "Blaine, please don't kick me out. I can't live without you-"

"You should have said that before bringing Jeff home. Why don't you declare you love to him."

"I don't love him. I love you. Blaine, please, I love you."

"I thought you love all the other people you pick up from the bar than me."

"Don't say that." Sam felt like he was being hit by bricks in all the wrong places; Blaine strikes Sam's heart every blow, never hitting. "You know I love you before we even got to college."

"I thought so, too. I don't think I want to be near you tonight, Sam. Fine, if you're not going to leave, I guess I should be going." Sam shot a look full of fright and worry. The faint vibration and rumble the ice machine makes suddenly fills the room. The one blinking light bulb in ceiling shows the broken features of Blaine.

Sam's tears dried on his cheeks and shirt. Blaine stands up and heads for the hallway.

"Why didn't you tell me that you still love me?"

Blaine stopped in his tracks and breathed out cold and lifeless air. After a few minutes of dreading the true answer, Blaine continues to head back to his room.

Emerging from the his bedroom, Blaine carried a suitcase full of clothes and important things out the apartment. Blaine, knowing full well Sam was just waiting outside their apartment, stepped outside to find him crying.

"Goodbye, Sam."

* * *

The sudden bright light hurt his eyes; he tries to rub some sleep out of them. I couldn't fathom why he's awake at this ungodly hour.

_Really, who's awake at this time?_

He shuffles to the front door where the loud knocks are coming from. As he slides the door open enough to see who the mystery interrupter is, he didn't expect Blaine to be here.

"Hi, Kurt. Mind if I stay for a while?"

* * *

**EN: Please leave comments and reviews. Thanks for reading! In all honesty, I don't have anything planned. Mind giving out suggestions on what happens next?**


End file.
